1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical information recording device and recording correction calculation method, and is preferably applied to for example an optical disc device that records information on a recording medium using an optical beam.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is an optical disc device, or an optical information recording and reproduction device, that uses a discoid optical disc containing an information recording layer as an information recording medium: the information recording media include Compact Disc (CD), Digital Versatile Disc (DVD) or “Blu-ray Disc (Registered Trademark: referred to as BD, hereinafter)”. Such optical disc devices have been popular.
By the way, the optical disc device is designed to record on an optical disc various kinds of information, such as various kinds of content (including music and video content) and various kinds of computer data. Especially in recent years, the amount of information to be recorded is growing due to high-definition video data or high-quality music data. Moreover, the number of pieces of content to be recorded on one optical disc is increasing. The expectation for a larger-capacity optical disc is high.
One of the ways to increase the capacity of optical discs is an optical disc device disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Laid-open Publication No. 2007-220206 (FIGS. 1, 4 and 5): the device divides an optical beam from one beam source into first and second beams, and causes the first and second optical beams to interfere with one another to form microscopic holograms as recording marks, which are piled up in the direction of the thickness of an optical disc, thereby recording information on a plurality of layers inside one recording layer.
During the process of reproducing information, the optical disc device emits an optical beam to an arbitrary emission position inside the recording layer; detects whether there is a recording mark at the position according to the intensity of the reflection from the optical disc; and therefore reproduces information from the recording mark recorded on the recording layer.